Broken Things
by itripandfallalot
Summary: Takes place at the end of Young Justice, Season 1. Spoilers for Roy's storyline. Roy Harper/Red Arrow Cheshire/Jade. Roy searches for something solid to hold, but what he finds is another broken thing. One-shot. Complete. 1,614 words.


Takes place at the end of Young Justice, Season 1. Spoilers for Roy's storyline. Roy Harper/Red Arrow + Cheshire/Jade. M. NSFW. Enjoy!

* * *

Roy wanders the street, weaving between glimmering black high-rises, as he tries to remember his way home. If he can even call it _his_. He hears a shout a block away and runs toward the sound. Hiding in the shadows, he sees a man being mugged. Roy reaches for an arrow and fires; his arrow hits the mugger in the chest and nails his heart. The man falls dead, and Roy tries to feel something, but he just can't. Someone in his mind, he figures he shouldn't have killed the man, but that doesn't really matter. It's not like he has to worry what the Justice League will think. He can't fall any further, and this man got what he deserved. The man he saved kneels on the ground, back bent, face downward. He looks at his dead attacker, then twists around, searching for his savior. Roy hunches further into the shadows, wishing he could become a mere murmur of the night. He flees before the man can offer his thanks.

In an alley, Roy ditches his arrows and throws his mask away. Seeing a homeless man huddled in a corner, Roy pulls his dagger from his calf and throws it at the man's feet. The man, covered in sweat and grime, looks up, brow furrowed and mouth open, revealing brown rotting teeth.

"For your sweater," Roy hears himself say, though his voice is scratchy, and it feels like this is the first time he's spoken in days. The man looks at him, then pulls the ratty sweater over his head and throws it at Roy, who shrugs it on. It smells like piss, but Roy thinks it fits well, each hole a little reminder of all he has lost.

Roy darts through alleys, hugging the shadows, as he travels to his apartment. It starts raining at 23:59. Roy throws his watch in a gutter. He turns his face towards the gray-pink storm-sky and wishes he could cleave himself open and let the rain soak his blood then wash the red rivers down a drain, where they would mix with all the other forgotten things in the sewers. Roy screws his eyes shut and swallows, but when he licks his lips, he still tastes salt on his tongue.

In a haze, Roy stumbles up stone steps and bangs into his apartment. He falls against the door and leans into its solid wood for a moment, then walks to the fridge, thinking he'll drink his misery away. It's when he opens the door and the fridge light flicks on and bathes his kitchen in artificial light that he sees her, perched on his counter. He stumbles back, shocked, because this is the last thing he needs right now.

"Well, well, lover-boy, I'd hoped you'd have dressed a little nicer for company," she says, taking off her mask and letting it clang to the floor. The sound rings in his ears and echoes in his skull, and somehow, it's like an alarm waking him into existence.

"You don't count," he says.

"Ouch," she clutches her chest and slinks off his counter, making sure he sees her legs swing forward, "you wound me, Red."

"Don't call me that."

"Would you prefer 'Broken'?" she asks, twisting towards him and spinning one of her knives between her fingers.

Roy thinks about breaking her, about how maybe their pieces could lay in the same heap on the floor. He wonders if all broken things are the same thing in the end. He says instead, "Why're you here?"

"It was raining, and I didn't fancy a drench. Plus," she drawls, "girl's gotta eat," she smirks at him, and he notices leftover containers spread on the counter-top.

He has a million more questions to ask, a million more things he wishes he could find the words to voice. He settles on, "Go away."

"You're no fun, lover-boy." He scowls at her and noticing, she says, "I just love the way your jaw sets, Arrow, but if you _insist_, I guess I could call you Roy—"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? Because you're not the real Roy Harper?"

He's on her in a second, hands around her neck, her feet dangling above the ground. But Cheshire only laughs and brings her sword to his throat.

"You knew," he spits at her.

"I know where he might be," she says. He loosens his grip, and she pounces. Roy's eyes open in shock, as he feels her lips on his mouth. Lightning flashes through the window, and Roy thinks he can actually feel a shard of that electricity. He grabs on desperately, his hands squeezing Cheshire's hips, the flesh of her, and she drops her sword as he kisses back.

She opens her mouth, and he sweeps his tongue along the inside of her cheeks and teeth and tastes her. She tastes like the his leftover curry from a few days ago, before he found out he was the mole, before he realized he wasn't real, before he learned he was a lie, before he stopped feeling, and he tastes her again and thinks she tastes like _before_ and thinks maybe he could forget—

And he hears her moan and thinks, yes, for a little while. She nips at him and takes his bottom lip between her teeth and sucks, and he groans and pins her against the counter, and he doesn't feel so _cold_—

He pushes his hips into hers, tangles his hands in her thick black hair and pushes her mouth against his. She wraps her arms around him and pulls at her hair, her nails scraping his scalp. He breaks away with a grunt, and she whispers into his ear, "You smell like piss," and bites his earlobe hard and then licks the shell. He yanks her head away and traces his tongue along her throat, nips her flesh, and runs his tongue back along the wound. She moans long and low, and he can feel it against his mouth.

He moves up and sucks at a spot on the side of her jaw. Cheshire moves her hands under his ratty sweater and then under the shirt of his uniform, tracing his stomach and feeling his muscles clench. Roy drags her leg to his hip and palms her breast through her shirt. She hops a little, bringing her other leg up and wraps them around his waist. His hands cup her ass, and he squeezes hard, making her gasp. He pulls away from her neck, and she yanks his sweater and shirt off and throws them to the ground.

He kisses her mouth again, and she whispers, "Jade" against his lips. He stills for a moment, then grinds into her, because he knows how useless names are. She throws her head back, and he runs his hands down the column on her throat, down her chest, and Roy thinks she really is all she says she is.

She pushes her hips into his, and Roy feels his erection straining against his uniform. He rips off her top and takes her left breast in his mouth, while his other hand tweaks her right nipple. She moves her hips up and down his length and fists her hands into his hair, pushing his mouth down harder. He can feel her wetness and pulls away, moaning at the friction.

Jade licks his collarbone, then pulls at his pants and takes his cock in hand. She cups his balls, twists at the base, and rubs her thumb over his tip. Roy groans in the back of his throat, his hips twitching. She smiles at him in a cruel way, and he thinks she might call him "lover-boy" again, but instead, she licks the pre-come off the tip of his cock, runs her tongue along the vein, and takes him into her mouth. Roy throws his head back, tangles his hands in her hair, and pushes deeper into her throat. She hums along his cock, and he swear he almost loses it there, as his hips surge forward. Jade comes up for air, and his cock slides out of her mouth with a pop. He looks down and sees her saliva glistening on this tip.

Roy grabs her and lifts her skirt, moving aside her underwear. He pushes a finger, then another, into her and she gasps. He curls his fingers, and she purrs, grinding against his hand. He takes his fingers out and licks them, tasting her. She tastes a little like the salt of his tears.

And then he takes his cock in hand and pushes into her. They both gasp, and Jade locks her legs around his waist, tight. Roy throws an arm out and grasps the counter, his knuckles white. He pulls out and slams back in, and Jade lets out a low hiss. Roy increases his pace and soon his kitchen is filled with screams and the smack of flesh. He thrusts into her with a fury, his balls slapping against her ass, as he buries himself deep. He feels like he's burning, and he thinks that he'll be okay if he sizzles in flames right here, as his flesh melts off his bones, as he fades to ash.

Roy fucks her hard, as Jade runs her nails down his ass. She whimpers as she comes around him, her head thrown back. He looks at her neck and realizes that she's always been a broken thing, and with that, he comes into her and falls against her, sucking in air desperately. He thinks he might be alive, after all, even if he's just composed of a few meager pieces.

* * *

'Cause I like my Roy/Cheshire all angsty.


End file.
